Moon light love
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: Sonic "plays" matchmaker


Amy stood there by the cliff smiling. Yesterday she had found out that she had some of that love potion left. This was good news because before the love potion was used on Tails and Cosmo by accident. She remembered how angry she was and how they didn't even realize her rant. But this time it was going to work. Sonic promised to be next to her when the moon came. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There was Shadow. Her smile turned into a frown seeing the black hedgehog.

"Oh it's you." She said sadly.

"Well don't I feel special." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Sorry Shadow it's just….Sonic made a promise to me to meet me here to see the moon."

"I just saw him at the pizzeria."

"He forgot."

"Sorry Amy."

"It's okay Shadow."

"Why don't we go get him? That would be fun for me. I think I got some rope at my house."

"He'll just runaway."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

Shadow raised a eyebrow and imaged Sonic being tied up. A smile formed on his face. "Come on Amy I'll get you a pizza." Shadow said. Amy nodded and soon noticed Shadow had started to walk away. Quickly she ran after him and tripped over the rope. Shadow turned around to catch her. Then the platform sprung up and sent the up into the air. The lake flashed brightly and the two just stared at each others eyes. Soon they crashed into the lake holding each other's arms.

"Are you alright Amy?" He asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

Soon the moon rose. Both of them gawked at the beautiful sight. "It's so pretty." Amy said. Shadow didn't look at Amy and muttered 'Just like you'. They held each other close so both got a good look at the gorgeous moon.

Sonic had just finished his pizza when he remembered something. "AMY!" He yelled. Leaving the money on the table he ran out of the pizzeria. He had completely forgotten about the date. She must be heartbroken. Or not. When he reached the cliff he looked down to see Shadow and Amy holding each other's arms. Both seemed really close. Sonic covered his mouth and laughed. This was more entertaining then TV! He continued to watch them. The two looked at each other for a moment. Their eyes soften on each other.

"I bet Sonic wouldn't have done this." Shadow said in a daze.

"Who's Sonic?" Amy asked. "I mean yes Sonic would never do this."

"Amy?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"The moon is as pretty as you."

"Thank you Shadow."

Sonic ran off because his laughter was getting too loud to be held behind his hands.

The next day Shadow walked down the sidewalk still thinking about Amy and how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Then he stopped. What was he thinking? BAD THOUGHTS REALLY BAAADDD THOUGHTS! Shadow yelled in his mind. Why was he thinking this? He knew Amy was in love with Sonic not him! That's when he heard snickering. Walking towards the snickering he saw a group of people and then heard Sonic's voice. Pushing his way through the group he soon saw Sonic in the center of them. "And then Shadow said 'The moon is as pretty as you!'" Sonic laughed. "Those two are the biggest love birds I know!" Shadow grind his teeth and took a step forward towards Sonic. He looked at Shadow and turned pale and took a step back.

"Uh no hard feelings Shad?" Sonic asked.

"You are going to see if there is such thing as a afterlife." Shadow growled.

"AHHH!"

Shadow chased Sonic out of the crowd and into the town.

Amy looked around trying to find Sonic. He had to apologize for last night. But even though last night Sonic wasn't there to gaze at the moon with her Amy still had a great time. She had to admit it, she had a great time with Shadow. Amy however just tried to not think about last night and said to herself 'My heart belongs to Sonic.' But was she lying to herself? Or was she telling the truth? Was Sonic destine to be with her? Or….was it Shadow? That's when someone bumped into her making her fall back. Opening her eyes she looked at who had accidentally pushed her. It was Shadow! Their noses touched as he pinned her down because of the push. Both turn bright red.

"Um…" Shadow said.

"Shadow.." Amy said.

"Sorry Amy."

"It's alright Shadow."

Soon there was a flash. They turned towards the flash to see Sonic with a camera. Shadow got off of Amy then growled at Sonic. "YOU ARE DEAD FAKER!" Shadow yelled. Amy got up now and stood next to Shadow. She pulled out her Pico Pico Hammer. Sonic took another picture then ran off fearing for his life. The two calmed down a bit and looked at each other. Both turned red again then quickly looked away.

"Amy about last night." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah Shadow?" She asked wishing that he hadn't brought it up.

"I well…hope it cleared your thoughts."

"It did."

"Well I got to go."

"Okay Shaddie…"

"What did you say?"

"I said okay Shadow."

"Oh well see yah."

Shadow walked off and Amy blushed. Slowly she walked back to her apartment.

At her apartment she threw all away her Sonic stuff into the trash can. She was so furious at Sonic. Amy had enough of Sonic. Clipping off a leg on her Sonic plushie toy she threw it away. Looking at her diary she put it into the shredder. That's when there was a knock on the door. She hoped it was Shadow. Walking towards it she opened it to see Sonic.

"Hey Amy I…." Sonic was about to say.

"Goodbye." Amy said then slammed the door.

There was another knock on the door.

"Go away Sonic." Amy said.

"Wanted to give you a poster of you and Shadow. I gave one to everyone in town already." Sonic said.

Opening the door Sonic handed her a poster. There was her and Shadow noses touching. The title of the poster said 'LOVE!' in bright red. Blushing she wondered if Sonic could fit into the shredder. Growling at Sonic she dropped the poster and pulled out her hammer. Quickly she hit Sonic hard making him fall to his knees his face barely in the house. Quickly she slammed the door and heard a 'YEOUCH!' Smiling she grabbed the poster and went into her bedroom. Putting up the poster she smiled and kissed the picture of Shadow.

Shadow looked at the poster Sonic gave him angrily. Looking at the picture of Amy his tail wagged a mile a minute. He had to admit it, he loved Amy. Looking at his feet for a moment he the n looked up. Quickly he ran towards Amy's apartment not caring what people were saying to him. When he arrived Amy had just got out. She looked at him. "Amy I just have to find out if what I'm thinking is true." Shadow said. Grabbing both of her arms he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Everyone gawked at them for a moment then clapped in approval. They pulled away.

"I felt sparks." Amy said in a daze.

"Me too." He said happy.

"Shadow I love you."

"I love you too Amy."

The two kissed again while Sonic who had finished passing out the posters came. He laughed very loud then took a picture of the kiss.

"ARE YOUR LIPS STUCK?" Sonic yelled putting down his camera.

"Shut up blue blur." Shadow said.

"Shadow we have to thank Sonic." Amy said.

"You do?"

"We do?"

"Yes he's the one who actually got us together. So why don't we show him how we appreciate him."

Amy pulled out her hammer and Shadow got a idea. "It's a date." Shadow said. Amy got on Shadow's back and they chased after Sonic trying to attack him.


End file.
